Ironías de la vida
by Crylelove
Summary: Es irónico, quien más quiere vivir se encuentra frente a frente con la muerte y hay quienes atentan con su vida constantemente teniendo toda una vida por delante… Mal resumen buena historia denle una oportunidad porfa… Cryle…
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

Hola otra vez yo con otro fic, pero es que tenía la idea en la cabeza y no pude evitarlo, espero y les guste dejen comentarios… a y disculpen lo corto que es…

Craig pov:

Craig miraba atentamente como la sangre brotaba de su muñeca, cada gota de sangre era como cada lágrima que quería derramar…

¿Cuándo había comenzado esto?, ¿Desde cuándo se cortaba?...

Ya lo había olvidado…

Tal vez desde que sus padres peleaban constantemente, o tal vez desde que su hermanita muriera…

No lo sabía pero a este paso ya era como una adicción para el cortarse…

Sus muñecas, pecho e incluso piernas estaban cubiertas de cicatrices, sin embargo era fácil ocultarlas…

Estaba consciente de que lo que hacía no era algo muy sano, y se catalogaba como malo, pero era su única manera de escapar…

Muchas veces intento suicidarse pero nunca tubo resultado…

Siempre fue cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera pero esta vez fue diferente…

Kyle pov:

-creo que tienes fiebre…- dijo preocupado Stan a su amigo…

Estaban en el receso…

-no es nada ya se me pasara…- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro el pelirrojo…

-no lo se te vez mas pálido de lo normal…-comento preocupado Kenny…

-ya les dije que no es nada chicos…- Kyle sonrió- solo voy a ir al baño un momento…- termino de decir…

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Stan…

-no…- y dicho esto se marcho camino al baño…

Cuando por fin llego al baño abrió la puerta y entro cerrando la puerta tras de él pero se sorprendió al ver a Craig Tucker en un estado extraño…

Normalmente este chico era más relajado pero se notaba nervioso…

Autora Pov:

A Craig le dio tiempo de esconder su mano tras de él a ver al pelirrojo entrar al baño sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirse nervioso después de todo se trataba de Kyle quien no era para nada alguien estúpido…

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kyle mirando a los ojos al pelinegro…

-sí, no es nada… ¿Qué te…?-

-ah! ¡Craig es sangre!... ¡¿qué te paso?!- exclamo preocupado el pelirrojo al ver como gotas de sangre caían en el piso justamente atrás del pelinegro donde este tenía las manos…

-no es nada…- intento excusarse pero el pelirrojo se acerco rápidamente a él tomando su mano…

-parece que fuera hecha con una hojilla…- susurro el pelirrojo…

Craig nervioso por la intuición de Kyle apretó su mano izquierda, claro que había olvidado que hay tenia la hojilla, así que hizo una mueca de dolor al lastimarse y como un acto reflejo abrió su mano dejando caer la hojilla al suelo quien hizo un ruidito a rebotar en la cerámica…

Kyle se arrodillo donde estaba el objeto metálico y lo tomo en su mano…

-Kyle yo…- trato de excusarse el pelinegro…

-¿te cortas?...- Kyle miraba sorprendido al pelinegro…

Quien bajo la mirada avergonzado…

Craig pensó que este le iba a regañar o salir de ahí e ir a contárselo a los profesores, alumnos etc.…

-deberías tener cuidado, esto es muy peligroso sin embargo no soy quien para juzgarte mal, debes tener tus razones, solo ten en cuenta que puedes contar conmigo…- dijo el pelirrojo entregándole la hojilla al pelinegro con una sonrisa…

-gracias…- fue lo único que dijo Craig tomando la hojilla en sus manos mirando como el pelirrojo se marchaba…

Al día siguiente:

El día pasaba normal las clases era iguales de aburridas, Craig miro hacia donde estaba el team Stan…

Miro como Kyle sonreía pero había algo extraño se notaba cansado y estaba más pálido de lo normal…

Casi automáticamente camino donde el pelirrojo quien se encontraba parado al lado de su pupitre con sus amigos…

-Kyle…- llamo al pelirrojo una vez estuvo cerca del chico…

-¿Craig?- dijo extrañado el de ojos verdes al ver a él pelinegro…

-¿te sientes bien…?- pregunto preocupado el de ojos azules…

-si porque la pregunta…- mintió el de ojos verdes…

-mientes…- dijo Stan…- has estado muy raro deberías ir a un…- pero Stan no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kyle comenzó a sangrar por la boca

-¡Kyle!-grito Kenny…

-llama a emergencias…- grito Craig a Stan mientras se agachaba a la altura del pelirrojo agarrándolo por los brazos sin importarle el que se estaba llenando de sangre…

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

"_-deberías tener cuidado, esto es muy peligroso sin embargo no soy quien para juzgarte mal, debes tener tus razones, solo ten en cuenta que puedes contar conmigo…- dijo el pelirrojo entregándole la hojilla al pelinegro con una sonrisa…_

_-gracias…- fue lo único que dijo Craig tomando la hojilla en sus manos mirando como el pelirrojo se marchaba…"_

Ese recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez en la mente del pelinegro, nunca nadie le había dicho que podía contar con el…

-¡Craig, vasta de hacer eso me pones más nervioso!- grito furioso Stan al ver como el moreno camina de un lado al otro…

-¡bueno ya Stan no grites que esto es un hospital!- grito Kenny

-¡tú también gritas!- grito Stan

-shuuu…- dijo una enfermera

Los chicos se quedaron callados, aunque eso no implicaba el que Craig bo dejara de caminar de aquí para allá, que Stan se comiera las uñas etc.…

Todos estaban muy nerviosos ya que desde que llegaron hay nadie le había dicho nada de Kyle y se encontrabas preocupados…

-y si Kyle se muere…- se atrevió a decir con lagrimas en los ojos Butters

Todos voltearon su vista hacia el rubio poniéndose más nerviosos…

-¿algún familiar de Kyle Broflovski?- pregunto un doctor con una carpeta en las manos

Inmediatamente todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, el doctor levanto una ceja al ver solo a adolecentes…

-familiares…- volvió a repetir…

-¡eso no importa como esta Kyle!- grito Stan al hombre de bata blanca…

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!- llego gritando una mujer de cabellos rojos…

-¿usted es la madre de Kyle?- pregunto el doctor…

-si…- respondió la mujer…

-entonces pase…- dijo el doctor…

La mujer paso seguida de su marido dejando a ike afuera…

-¡¿eso es todo nos, no va a decir nada ese hijo de puta?!- grito Kenny…

-¡maldición!- grito Craig golpeado a una pobre silla que estaba en su camino…-

-tratemos de calmarnos…- dijo por primera vez Eric que no había hablado…

Y eso trataron de hacer hasta que los gritos de Sheila se escucharon en el pasillo poniéndoles los pelos de punta a todos…

…

-lo siento señora pero no podemos saber que fue lo que causo el derrame hasta que despierte.- dijo el doctor

-mi pobre niño está en coma…- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde estaba Kyle conectado a muchas maquinas…

-ahora tenemos que centrarnos en encontrar donantes de sangre, su hijo perdió mucha y a eso se puede deber el estado de coma…- informo el hombre…

…

-mierda…- se quejo Eric

Y fue justo en ese momento en el cual la puerta de la habitación donde tenían al pelirrojo hospitalizado…

De allí salió el doctor seguido de los progenitores del ojiverde…

-¿Qué tipo de sangre son?- pregunto el doctor una vez estuvo cerca de los chicos…

…

1 mes después:

Como había dicho el doctor se encargaron de donarle sangre al pelirrojo sin embargo este no despertaba…

-Kyle por favor despierta…- pidió Craig quien se encontraba de visita nuevamente…

El pelinegro iba todos los días sin falta después de la escuela a verlo, los demás también pero siempre Craig era el último en irse y varias veces se quedaba a dormir…

-no ves que si despiertas los doctores pueden ver que tienes para que te cures…- hablo suavemente al pelinegro quien tenía la mano del pelirrojo agarrada…

Craig observaba la belleza sin igual del chico quien reposaba en la cama ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

-se que solo estas dormido…- siguió hablando mientras que juntaba sus labios con los del pelirrojo en un suave beso…

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez le pareció extraña pero se había vuelto ya en una costumbre para el pelinegro, la atracción que sentía por el pelirrojo siempre estuvo presente en su corazón desde niños…

Sin embargo ese día fue distinto sintió como correspondían a su beso, el pelinegro creyendo que era su imaginación siguió con el beso hasta que el oxigeno le falto y tuvo que separarse de los labios del pelirrojo pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes…

-Cra…ig- dijo con dificulta el pelirrojo con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas…

La cara de Craig era un total poema estaba entre feliz y apenado justamente tuvo que despertar cuando lo besaba…

…

Craig se encontraba sentado en unas de las sillas de la sala de espera mientras que un doctor revisaba a Kyle…

…

-bueno parece que todo está bien…- decía el doctor mientras que revisaba haber si tenía alguna discapacidad…

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo en coma?- pregunto…

-1 mes…- respondió mientras que seguía revisando al chico…

-eso es mucho tiempo…- dijo…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el hombre…

-me siento muy cansado…- respondió Kyle…

-eso es algo extraño considerando todo el tiempo que descansaste…- dijo medio en broma el doctor…

Kyle solo sonrió…

Sin embargo el hombre noto un extraño moretón en el brazo del chico…

-creo que ya se lo que tienes…- dijo mirando con cierta tristeza al joven…

Kyle solo se estremeció…

…

Craig observo como el doctor salía y le hacía señas para que entrara…

…

El doctor se había marchado y había dejado a Craig con Kyle mientras esperaba que la familia de este llegara…

-y como te sientes…- pregunto Craig con cierto nerviosismo…

Pero Kyle era alguien muy directo asa que sin más rodeos y con un sonrojo en rostro pregunto…

-¿Por qué me besaste…?- pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos a pelinegro…

Continuara…


End file.
